


What Comes First

by ReactorMightWhat



Category: F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu
Genre: M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReactorMightWhat/pseuds/ReactorMightWhat
Summary: In which Ryu is dating Jack and Bart, and they still haven't worked out a system for who sleeps in whose bed when.





	

"All right Suzaku, I'm not staying up any later, so is it me or the old man tonight?"

Leave it to Jack to cut to the chase. Bart smiled to himself behind the counter, pretending to be wholly distracted by loading the dishwasher. Jack was slouched across from him, annoyed to have passed an evening at the Falcon for lack of anything more exciting to do.  
Ryu was installed in his favorite booth, and at Jack's words had dropped the pen he'd been using to fill a crossword puzzle. It bounced on the floor and rolled under the table.   
"Jack!" he said, and then, more quietly, "He's not old."

Whether this was in defense of Bart's age or Ryu's taste, Bart didn't know. But he did know this could go on for another fifteen minutes if he didn't step in.

"Why don't you turn in with Jack? It sounds like he wants company."

"I'm too tired for anything fun, if that makes a difference to you," Jack said, trying to sound unconcerned. "I just don't want you tripping over something and waking me up in the middle of the night."

Ryu let his shoulders droop and rubbed at his forehead. "I guess I should go to bed. There's the race tomorrow..."

It was well past time for all of them to turn in. Bart had sent Clank upstairs hours ago, though the kid had put up a fight about wanting to help close. But it was nice to have company while he tidied up. Even when everyone was absorbed in their own pursuits, there was a comfort to it that he'd never really known he was missing. 

"Seeya, Bart," Jack called on his way up the stairs. "Sorry about calling you a geezer."   
Bart nodded as he undid his apron and hung it on the peg behind the counter. It really was Jack's best attempt, however it sounded.   
"Rest up."   
He heard a yawn and saw Jack's boots disappear past the landing.

"Night, Bart."  
He turned, and a badly-aimed kiss from Ryu grazed the side of his mouth. Bart found himself leaning into empty air as Ryu turned to follow Jack up the stairs. Ryu smiled at Bart over his shoulder, not quite making eye contact, and was gone.

Maybe that was what made him old: That he could wait. That the thought alone of getting to spend time with Ryu at an undetermined _eventually was_ enough for him.

Or maybe it was this, Bart thought as he found the secret mechanism in the fridge and the hidden door whooshed open. Though it was the same principle: The safety and happiness of his friends, family, and the people of Mute City before everything else.

He'd go to bed in a minute, after checking on things.

After all, there was the race tomorrow.


End file.
